


Stress Disorder

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: The not-so-rotten four, being soft because it's what we deserve [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Carlos de Vil, Protective Evie (Disney), Protective Jay (Disney), Remember...if It’s Hurting You It’s Probably Hurting Me More™, The A in angst stands for anxiety, and by people I mean Mal, awkward emotional outbursts by people unaccustomed to having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: The coronation is over and a grand party is upon them. It's all celebration and glimmer. Evie's trying to stop the boys from getting chocolate over their nice new outfits and Mal just wishes she was anywhere else. The lights, the noises, the people- everything in Auradon feels like too much. Sometimes even Mal needs someone to hug her and tell her it'll be alright. Luckily her gang will always be by her side to prove that.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay & Mal (Disney), Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: The not-so-rotten four, being soft because it's what we deserve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Stress Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> A massive shoutout to Hoodpane for coming up with this drabble challenge. I couldn't just leave it as a drabble, I really wanted to expand on this idea and any excuse to write some hurt/comfort with the rotten four is a must! 
> 
> I'm slowly working my way through prompts I have, I had a major block and I've been feeling a bit crap about my writing but I'm trying! So, I hope you enjoy this. It can be read as platonic or romantic Rotten Four, so whatever floats your boat! Let me know what you think! 💙
> 
> Props to @writer-rae on tumblr for beta'ing this!

The party was in full swing when the four arrived. Jay and Carlos exchange eager grins and propel themselves towards the snack table. 

"Don't you dare get chocolate on those suits!" Evie snaps after their retreating forms. 

She makes a move to follow them, stopping as Mal tugs on her hip and pulls her back. Evie sighs dramatically but easily relents and spins in Mal's arms. 

"Let 'em fend for themselves," Mal murmurs, absent-mindedly running her hand over Evie's hip. 

Evie's expression softens, and she lets her hand trail up and down Mal's arm in soothing touches. 

"Try to enjoy yourself tonight M." 

When Mal's lips start to curl downward Evie puts a finger to her lips. The other hand brought to caress Mal's quickly reddening cheek. Despite her pout, Mal can't help but nuzzle into Evie's warm embrace. 

"We don't have to stay long," Evie continues using the same soft tone, "so, dance with me?"

Mal eyes the growing crowd and involuntarily shudders, the mere thought causing her body to stiffen. Evie leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Mal's cheek. 

"I'll find you later M."

Mal nods stiffly and gives her a weak smile. 

The crowd buzzes around them, swirling in dazes of color. Music blares in the distance, warped as the constant banging rings in Mal's ears. 

Mal leans against the wall, back pressed against the brickwork and her body aching for some familiar roughness. The buildings in Auradon are too smooth, with no jagged edges or hidden corners. Just pastel colors and the almost ironic placement of fairy lights. 

She tugs at her collar, trembling fingers clutching to the fabric. Her other hand balled into a fist, lip tugged between her teeth. Mal runs her tongue over the jagged edge of a fang, not even a flinch as she breaks the skin. Her gaze darts around the quad, flitting from one light to the next.

Somewhere behind her, Mal can faintly hear someone calling her name, but she dare not turn away. Her gaze tracks to Jay, muscles threatening to burst his button-down as he spins Evie away, effortlessly pulling her back in. Mal doesn't need her fae ears to hear Evie's melodious laughter.

Mal sighs, her gaze falling to her feet. She never wanted to come here, never wanted the bright lights and the piercing sounds. Evie was made for this, dancing in front of awestruck students and already taking Auradon by storm. Jay was the perfect date, moving in perfect time and dazzling everyone with his all too-charming smile. Mal can't dance. She told herself she didn't want to, but looking at the way they move in time is something else entirely. Evie had attempted to coax Mal towards the dance floor, but Mal could see the way people stared at her. Their eyes bore into Mal, daring her to make one wrong move. She couldn't do that, wouldn't do that to Evie.

She's walking before she can think about it, Carlos said he'd be back with her drink. He'd only left for a few minutes, five at most. Mal has to find him, brushing past the mass of crowds. Every direction a new face, a new light, a new sound. The air around Mal is thick, her heart beating heavy, and it's all she can hear. Her eyes scrunch tight, hands finding purchase as they cling to her hair tugging tighter and tighter-

_Where is Carlos? Why isn't he back yet?_

_She should've gone with him, should've insisted he didn't go alone._

_They should've stuck together. It's too much. Everything is too much._

Mal can hear the explosions, booming all around her. The sparks rain down, and it's all Mal can see. Why is everything so bright? The darkness of Mal's deep purple suit isn't enough to console her. Not, as the lights surround her, consume her darkness coaxing her from the comfort of the shadows. Mal can feel the heat of the crowd's gaze upon her, looks laced with fear and pity. She tries to glare back, hold her head high, but the weight forces her down.

_The lights. The noise. It's everywhere, they're everywhere._

Mal lifts a hand to her cheek struck by the wetness trickling down. Her breath caught in her throat, everything crashing down and suddenly the explosions are nothing compared to her ragged breaths, a whimper she'd never heard herself make.

"Mal?!" a soft voice calls her name, repeating it over and over again.

"Get out of my way!" Carlos growls, barreling past Chad and through the swarms of people. 

She looks up as Carlos pushes his way through the crowd, thrusting the drinks in his hand at a helpless Doug and shoving people aside. He's in front of her, blocking everyone else from Mal's line of vision until all she can see are his messy curls.

"I'm here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Carlos grips Mal's hand, fingernails lightly pressing into her palm, "can you hear me, Mal?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Mal states, her tone fragile and distant.

Carlos wants to pull Mal close, wrap his arms around her but not like this. Not, when the music has stopped and everyone is looking at them like they're in a museum. He keeps hold of Mal's hand as he pivots around, easily locating the blue glimmering in the crowd. 

"We're leaving." He nods firmly, digging his nails into Mal's palm a little more.

Carlos can see the flicker in those deep green eyes, and it's all the assurance he needs. He pulls Mal along, glaring at anyone who crosses their path until he meets Jay's soft gaze. Relief floods Carlos's expression, and he tugs Mal a fraction closer.

Evie reaches them first, sliding into Mal's other side like clockwork. With Jay striding in front to clear a path. Evie shoots Carlos a knowing look and gently places a hand on the small of Mal's back. Mal flinches at the touch until Evie's warm breath hits her cheek. 

"It's okay M, we've got you," Evie whispers so only Mal can hear.

Jay leads the way, silent but stern as the crowd parts for them like the waves of te fiti. 

"Of course the VKs have to ruin our party with their dramatics." Audrey scoffs, her voice dripping with disdain.

Jay growls, starting to sneer, "Fuck-" 

Evie comes to a halt, whipping around at lightning speed as she crosses the short space. Her eyes are dark and a sickly sweet smile spreads across Evie's face.

"You don't know how dramatic we can be."

Audrey opens and closes her mouth, jaw going slack as she takes a large step back. Evie shoots her a scathing glare, flipping her hair over her shoulder and striding back to the others. Jay drapes an arm over Evie’s shoulder as they walk away with Carlos guiding Mal behind them. They walk in awkward silence, pointedly avoiding the many eyes that follow them. 

The further from the commotion they walk, the more visibly relaxed Mal becomes. Her heart rate starts to even out as they round the corner and the party disappears from her sight. Carlos intertwines his fingers with Mal’s, trying not to shiver at how cold Mal’s hand feels in his. As they walk back into the school the hallways are deserted, and when the noise has finally drawn to nothing more than a distant hum they stop, concealed in a dimly lit corner, and finally alone. 

Jay sits down first shedding his jacket and gesturing for Evie to sit there. She gives Jay’s cheek a chaste peck and sits beside him. Carlos follows suit, resting his back against the wall and sliding down until he’s propped hugging his knees with Mal still curled into his side. 

“Mal, I’m-” 

“If you apologize one more time you’re getting a boot to the face.” 

Mal’s voice croaks, her threat not quite holding its power, but it’s enough to elicit a relieved chuckle from Carlos. He draws a long breath and lightly bumps her shoulder, apology still on the tip of his tongue. 

“Are you alright Mal?” Jay finally asks, soft eyes roaming over her body as though checking it for any other signs of distress. 

"I'm fine."

Jay leans forward and places a hand on Mal's knee, "it's okay if you're not."

Mal scoffs her nose scrunching as she flashes him a pointed glare, "don't Jay."

He holds his hands up and sighs, "I just want to help."

"We shouldn't have left you alone like that." Evie shakes her head, "I'm sorry M."

Mal groans letting her head thump against the wall. Carlos shifts gently cupping Mal's head to stop her from repeating the action. He nods for Evie to continue. 

"I want you to know you can always come to us if it's getting too much," Evie insists, her voice soft and pleading, "you don't have to suffer on your own." 

Mal waves her hand dismissively, "it's fine E. You were having fun."

"But _you_ weren't." Carlos gently tilts Mal's chin to him and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"We shouldn't have left because of me." Mal spits the words, folding her arms across her chest. 

Jay shrugs with a nonchalant smile, "my feet were getting tired anyway."

Mal narrows her eyes, lips pursed and the annoyance still evident in her sullen expression. 

"I didn't want to go to the party either," Carlos admits, his gaze downcast and wearing a shy smile, "I wanted to finish my robot dog."

"Of course you did, _nerd_." Mal snarks, the hint of a smile showing her true meaning. 

Carlos shoves Mal's shoulder, eliciting a choked laugh. Mal growls playfully and tackles him so fast it sends them both tumbling down. Carlos guffaws and bucks his hips to wrestle Mal so he's on top. Mal jabs a finger at his face. 

"Don't even think about it."

A large grin lights Carlos's face, and he loops his hand around Evie's wrist. Mal's eyes widen, and she tries to squirm away to no avail. Evie instantly takes Carlos's place, keeping Mal in place and leaning down to brush her nose against Mal's. 

"E don't-" 

Evie cuts her off with a firm kiss to her lips, letting Mal's eyes flutter shut as one hand cups her cheeks. The other snakes down to brush over Mal’s sides in teasing strokes. Mal squeaks in protest and uses all of her strength to push Evie off of her. She scrambles to her feet and slowly backs away as Jay jumps to his feet, gently guiding Evie up (who grabs Carlos’s hand and pulls him up in tow). Mal’s eyes widen, and she takes off, running at full speed down the corridor.

“Catch me if you can!” She teases in a sing-song tone, her laughter echoing off the walls.

Evie drops Jay’s hand and gives his shoulder a surprisingly strong push, “bet I can get to her first.” 

Jay stumbles back steadying himself against the wall as Evie giggles and sprints after Mal, her silky laughter only riling him up more. He races after her, effortlessly scooping her up and spinning her around as she playfully smacks his arms. Carlos rolls his eyes, letting out a drawn-out sigh. 

“Stupid fucking sports.” He grumbles, mostly to himself as he sprints right past them both follow in Mal’s direction. 


End file.
